Smooth Criminal
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Magic was her game, Zantanna was her name; her chosen target, one scarlet red speedster; Code Name: Flash aka Barry Allen. What happens when one of the most powerful sorceresses sets her sights of The Flash, with all that she can do; will he fall to the charms of the "Mistress of Magic" and if so, who then will be able to stop Zantanna Zatara carrying out her ultimate plan.


_A/N : For those who know me as a writer, you will mainly know me to dabble in the Glee fandom. But talking with a fellow writer on here about superheroes and coming up with some rather shall I say wacky ideas, this one just stuck with me and I couldn't not write it.  
_ _This is essentially my first step into writing Flash stories, however in the past I did write quite a few back in the day for Lois and Clark, so I am not new to the writing of superhero stories, and my knowledge of the DC universe is very vast having been a huge fan girl of it for close to twenty or so years._

 _So this story takes a character that is known in the world of DC, and who does indeed have a crush on the Flash; and I just thought it would be fun to play with this little idea for a bit and give me a break from torturing those in my Glee stories with my evil ways of writing!  
_

 _I don't own any of the characters that you see here, they all belong to DC and WB; I am just playing with them for a little bit.  
Cover art - yes I should mention that it is Naya Rivera on there, ex Glee alum along with Grant; but she is who I totally picture in my mind as playing Zantanna, and the title of the story comes from a duet that they sung together on the show, Smooth Criminal._

 _Anyway enjoy, let me know what you think and if I should continue this little step into that of writing a Flash based storyline!_

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxox_

* * *

 _ **Magic was her game, Zantanna was her name; her chosen target, one scarlet red speedster; Code Name: Flash aka Barry Allen.**_

Central City, Star Labs.  
Having scored tickets to that of a magic show that was currently playing in town, Iris West was trying to convince her fiancé to come along and see what was promised by that of the promoters to be a night that you will never forget. However Barry Allen was reluctant and not at all convinced about the existence of magic as such of what this Zantanna as she was apparently called, was able to do.

"Bear, come on it will be fun" said Iris, trying to convince him to come along.

"You do realise it's all just quick tricks of the hands and eyes, because the perception and grasp of humans, we don't see all that is happening and that's how we're tricked" said Barry.

"I do know that Bear" said Iris, with a laugh. "And I also know already how they saw a person in half too"

"Not exactly sawing anyone in half, fake legs" said Barry, with a smile.

"I know that" replied Iris, with a smile of her own. "But don't you just think it will be fun to see, what she can supposedly do?"

"Iris, we're people of science here" said Barry, with a laugh. "Nothing she can do is real"

"Guys, help me out here" said Iris, as Cisco and Caitlin walked into the room.

"Help you out with what?" asked Cisco.

"I've gotten tickets to go and see Zantanna..." Cisco cutting her off before she finishes "Ohhh that magician lady, yeah she's hot"

"Right" said Iris, looking at him. "Well I have tickets and Bear won't come with me, says it's all not scientific"

"Screw scientific" said Cisco, with a smile. "Damn that lady is hot, the fishnets hello"

"And you've seen this where?" asked Barry, looking to his friend.

"Her website" said Cisco, with a laugh and went over to one of the computer terminals and tapped on the keyboard and then bought up the website for Zantanna. "Damn those legs"

"Okay easy their Cisco" said Caitlin with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm good" replied Cisco, looking to her with a nod and then looked to Iris. "Hey if Barry isn't wanting to go with you, I will"

"I never said I didn't want to go" said Barry, looking to him and then Iris. "It's just I find what she can do to be a little unbelievable, that's all"

"Yeah, still I'll gladly go if you don't want too" said Cisco, with a smile.

"Actually, I have four tickets" said Iris with a smile to Cisco. "So if you and Caitlin want to come and check it out then you're more than welcome too"

"I must admit I have always like magic" said Caitlin.

"And I love her legs" said Cisco, looking at the computer screen.

"Okay, so is that a yes you will both come along then?" asked Iris, with a laugh.

"Yeah count me in" said Caitlin with a nod.

"Hell yes, for me" replied Cisco with a smile to her.

"Babe, you in?" asked Iris, looking to Barry.

"Fine, I guess I can go" replied Barry with a sigh. "Try and suspend that of disbelief for one night"

"Great" replied Iris and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Tomorrow night, seven o'clock. Central City Pavillion"

Barry looked at her and smiled, as the alarm for an attack somewhere in Central City went off.

"Central City bank" said Caitlin, looking at the computer screen near her. "Silent alarm has been tripped"

"On it" replied Barry, and in a flash of red light; he was gone and headed to that of Central City Bank.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts and ideas?! Should I continue this or not! Give me a review, fave or follow if you wish me too! And whilst you're at it and maybe bored - check out some of my Glee stories - shameless plug I know!_

 _Thanks for reading!  
Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
